whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Soundtracks
Visual novels Thanks/you See full article: Thanks/you Thanks/you is a music album composed by Japanese dojin music artist, dai, for use in the Answer Arcs to the visual novel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Unofficially, fans had originally referred to this as the original soundtrack, even though it does not have all the scores that were used in the game. Track listing #"Thanks" #"Iru" #"Kage" #"Soul scour" #"you (M.Box Style)" #"Confession" #"you" #"Sorayume" #"Sora no Mukō" #"Kyōsō" #"Tsukikage (arrange)" #"Musō" #"Musō (arrange)" #"feel" #"Tsukikage" #"Kuon" #"Birth and Death" #"Omoi" #"You (Vocal)" #"Omoi (Vocal)" #"Kyōsyū" Production staff *Composer: dai *Vocals: Yuzuki *Lyrics: Yuki, Yuzuki *Cover illustrator: capital of sea Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack The Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack for the visual novels playable on the PC was first released by Lantis on August 23, 2006. Track listing Disc 1 #"air pizz" #"Testament" #"Matsuri" (Festival) #"feel" #"you (M.Box)" #"Sorayume" (Fabricated Dream) #"Soul scour" #"Kage" (Shadow') #"Fearlessness" #"you -destructive" #"C-examination" #"search and destroy" #"Uro" (Hollow) #"En" (Party) #"being" #"Birth and death" #"confession" #"conviction" #"Iru" #"Single" #"Cradle song" #"Gray" #"years" #"LIVE" #"Thanks" #"Futari. Hitori." (Two People. One Person.) #"Sora no Mukou (piano)" (Beyond the Sky) #"you" Disc 2 #"Shukusai" (Festivals) #"utu" #"Frozen memories" #"Solitude" #"door" #"Liberating" #"Over the sky" #"Rain" #"Squall" #"Kodou" (Throbbing) #"Taidou" (Fomenting) #"daily passing by" #"daily passing by (celesta)" #"soak" #"what is wished" #"Amber" #"Bellflower" #"Big Bear" #"Kyoushi e no Kairou" (A Gallery of Madness) #"Mienu Mirai" (Unseen Future) #"pros" #"Sheep counts" #"Fuushagoya no Shounen" (The Boy of the Windmill) #"Furu" (Ancient) #"Tsutaetai Koto" (Things I Want to Convey) #"Sora no Mukou (Vocal)" (Beyond the Sky) Video Games Higurashi Daybreak Original Soundtrack See full article: Higurashi Daybreak Original Soundtrack The Higurashi Daybreak Original Soundtrack for the derivative game Higurashi Daybreak was released by the game's developers Twilight Frontier on April 22, 2007 during the thirty-fifth Sunshine Creation convention. Although it is a soundtrack for Higurashi Daybreak, it includes tracks only featured in the fandisc Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei and the demos of the original games. A forty-page short story "Higurashi Outbreak", written by Ryukishi07, was included in the CD jacket. Track listing Disc 1 #"from the sky" #"today's hero" #"2 on 2" #"close mission" #"prize machine" #"far east" #"elastico" #"just cause" #"thanks" #"speedster" #"sacred curry empire" #"antiguo" #"dernier" #"camouflage legend" #"fearlessness" #"night chaser" #"victory" #"defeat" #"to the sky" Disc 2 #"Toriatsukai Setsumeisho" (User's Manual) #"Tadaima Bukatsu Chuu" (Now Clubbing) #"Yuugata no Kyooshitsu" (Classroom at the Evening) #"Irochigai" (Wrong Color) #"Utsukushiki Sekai" (Beautiful World) #"Kiro" (Way Back) #"Motemichi Kaku Katari ki" #"Teikoku no Koubou" (The Rise and Fall of an Empire) #"Fuwarazu no Magatama" (Magatama of Fuwarazu) #"Mirai e" (To the Future) #"Nipa~☆" #"kneecap" #"bright sun" #"spinning seesaw" #"close mission (Arrange)" #"far east (Arrange)" #"elastico (Arrange)" #"night chaser (Arrange)" #"to the sky (Arrange)" #""Fuwarazu no Magatama (Arrange)" (Magatama of Fuwarazu) Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni See full article: Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni (Album) Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni is a single by Ayane. The song Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni is the opening theme of Higurashi Daybreak Portable and Higurashi Daybreak Portable MEGA EDITION. Track listing #"Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni" – 5:18 #"Key of Dream" – 4:59 #"Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni" (off vocal) – 5:18 #"Key of Dream" (off vocal) – 4:59 Nageki no Mori Nageki no Mori is a single by Ayane. The song "Nageki no Mori" was used as the opening theme to the PlayStation 2 version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, while "Complex Image" was used as the opening theme to the Miotsukushi-hen on the same game. It was released the same day as the ending theme song single on by Geneon. Track listing #"Nageki no Mori" – 5:18 #"Complex Image" – 4:59 #"Nageki no Mori" (off vocal) – 5:18 #"Complex Image" (off vocal) – 4:59 Escape Escape is a single by Kanako Itō. The song "Escape" was used as the ending theme to the Tsumihoroboshi-hen on the PlayStation 2 version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, while "Friend" was used as the ending theme to the Miotsukushi-hen on the same game. It was released the same day as the opening theme song single on by Geneon. Track listing #"Escape" #"Friend" #"Escape" (off vocal) #"Friend" (off vocal) Tsuisō no Despair See full article: Tsuisō no Despair (Album) Tsuisō no Despair is a single by Kanako Itō. The song "Tsuisō no Despair" was used as the opening theme song to the first volume of the Nintendo DS version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Tatari. It was released on the same day as the game was released, on June 26, 2008 by 5pb.. Track listing #"Tsuisō no Despair" #"Toppū" #"Tsuisō no Despair" (off vocal) #"Toppū" (off vocal) Place of Period See full article: Place of Period (Album) Place of Period is a single by Mio Isayama. The song "Place of Period" was used as the opening theme song to the second volume of the Nintendo DS version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Sō. It was released on December 3, 2008 by 5pb.. Track listing #"Place of Period" #"A Half-hearted Love" #"Place of Period" (off vocal) #"A Half-hearted Love" (off vocal) Hikari no Sora no Qualia See full article: Hikari no Sora no Qualia (Album) Hikari no Sora no Qualia is a single by Cyua. The song "Qualia of the Shining Sky" was used as the opening theme song to the third volume of the Nintendo DS version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Rasen. It was released on June 10, 2009 by 5pb.. The second song on the single was sung by Velforest. Track listing #"Qualia of the Shining Sky" #"Black Altar" #"Qualia of the Shining Sky" (off vocal) #"Black Altar" (off vocal) Angelic Bright See full article: Angelic Bright (Album) Angelic Bright is a single by Ayane. The song "Angelic Bright" was used as the opening theme song to the fourth volume of the Nintendo DS version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''entitled ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Kizuna. It was released on March 10, 2010 on by 5pb.. Track listing #"Angelic Bright" #"Tada Nagaruru Mama ni" #"Angelic Bright" (off vocal) #"Tada Nagaruru Mama ni" (off vocal) Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Sui Theme Song Collection See full article: SideEffect (Album) SideEffect is a single by Kanako Itō, Ayane and Emi Uema. The songs "SideEffect" and "Ascension" were used as the opening themes to the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Sui, while "Hitotsu no Inochi" was used as the grand ending theme of the same game. It was released on March 4, 2015 by 5pb.. Track listing #"SideEffect" #"Ascension" #"Hitotsu no Inochi" #"SideEffect" (off vocal) #"Ascension" (off vocal) #"Hitotsu no Inochi" (off vocal) #"Ascension" (Ayane vocal Iri Karaoke) #"Ascension" (Kanako Itō vocal Iri Karaoke) Drama CD you you is the ending theme for the Drama CD Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Meakashi-hen, sung by Satsuki Yukino, the voice actress for both Sonozaki Mion and Shion. Track listing #"you" - 4:09 #"thanks" - 3:02 #"you" Off vocal - 4:09 #"thanks" Off vocal - 3:02 Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigatō" See full article: Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigatō" (Album) Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigatō" is the ending theme for the Drama CD Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Tsumihoroboshi-hen, sung by Sōichirō Hoshi, the voice actor for Maebara Keiichi . Track listing #"Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni 'Arigatō'" - 5:08 #"Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni 'Arigatō'" Tori Hakaze Ga Original Version - 5:07 #"Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni 'Arigatō'" bAsHEE Version - 5:06 #"Overload" - 6:31 #"Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni 'Arigatō'" Off vocal - 5:10 #"Overload" Off vocal - 6:32 Anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni See full article: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Album) Higurashi no Naku Koro ni is the opening theme to the anime for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Track listing #"Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" – 4:27 #*Lyrics: Eiko Shimamiya #*Music: Nakazawa Tomoyuki #*Arrange: Nakazawa Tomoyuki & Takase Kazuya #*Sung by: Eiko Shimamiya #"all alone" – 6:04 #"Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" Instrumental – 4:27 #"all alone" Instrumental – 6:04 Why, or why not Why, or why not is the ending theme for the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Why, or why not is sung entirely in English, though a Japanese translation is available in the booklet. Track listing #"Why, or why not" – 5:41 #*Lyrics: interface #*Music/Arrange: Hiroyuki Oshima #*Sung by: Rekka Katakiri #"Tasokare" – 5:30 #"Why, or why not" – 5:41 #"Tasokare" – 5:30 Naraku no Hana See full article: Naraku no Hana (Album) Naraku no Hana is the opening theme single to the anime ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. The single was released on August 22, 2007, and is sung by Eiko Shimamiya. Track listing #"Naraku no Hana" - 5:00 #"FLOW" - 4:38 #"Naraku no Hana" Instrumental - 5:01 #"FLOW" Instrumenal - 4:37 Taishō a ''Taishō a is the ending theme single to the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. The single was released on August 22, 2007, and is sung by anNina. Track listing #"Taishō a" - 4:15 #"Rothschild Rh-" - 5:22 #"Taishō a" Instrumental - 4:15 #"Rothschild Rh-" Instrumental - 5:21 Super scription of data See full article: Super scription of data (Album) Super scription of data is the opening theme to the anime for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei. Track listing #"Super scription of data" – 4:35 #"electric universe" – 5:44 #"Superscription of data" -Instrumental- – 4:35 #"electric universe" -Instrumental- – 5:41 Manazashi Manazashi is the ending theme single to the OVA Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei. The single was released on June 24, 2009, and is sung by anNina, the same singer who sung Taishō a, the ending theme of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. Track listing #"Manazashi" - 4:19 #"loop garden" - 5:05 #"Manazashi" Instrumental - 4:19 #"loop garden" Instrumental - 4:59 Happy! Lucky! Dochy! Happy! Lucky! Dochy! is the opening theme for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira and is sung by Yukari Tamura, Yui Horie and Mika Kanai (the voice actors of Rika, Hanyū and Satoko). 100% Magical Star is the ending of the second episode of the OVA. Track listing #"Happy! Lucky! Dochy!" - 3:57 #"100% Magical Star ☆" - 3:46 #"Happy! Lucky! Dochy!" Instrumental - 3:57 #"100% Magical Star ☆" Instrumental - 3:46 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack See full article: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack is the first official soundtrack released for the series. Track listing #"Main Theme" #"Quiet Morning" #"Stroll" #"Suspicion" #"Curse" #"Smile" #"Let's Be Enthusiastic!" #"I've Decided!" #"Oyashiro-sama" #"Tranquility" #"Submergence" #"Hint" #"Seal of Spirit!" #"Girl" #"Backside" #"Crisis" #"Plan" #"After School" #"Festival" #"Story" #"Event" #"Onigafuchi" #"Embracing Thoughts" #"In Class!" #"Gracefully" #"Match!" #"Wile" #"Evening Cool" #"Dependence" #"Darkening" #"Terror" #"Tension" #"Painful" #"Main Theme" ~revise~ #"Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" ~TV Version~ #"why, or why not" ~TV Version~ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 See full article: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 is the second official soundtrack released for the series on October 6, 2006. Track listing #"Kazashi" #"Hyōi" ~gamelan ver.~ #"Main Theme" – Tsumi #"Kikai" #"Atarimae no Jikan" #"Oshin" #"Yuttari~." #"Henka" #"Chōsa" #"Semaru" #"Main Theme" – Ai #"Shukumei" #"Yōdō" #"Heionbuji" #"Kehai" #"Oyashirosama" ~another ver.~ #"Main Theme" – Tsumi ~another ver.~ #"Michishirube" #"Suiri" #"Yawaraka na Yōkō" #"Shinjitsu" #"Kyōki" #"Riyū" #"Ito" #"Main Theme" – Yui Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 is the third official soundtrack released for the series on December 12, 2007. Track listing #"Main Theme - Solution" #"Uneventful ~Slow Ver.~" #"Intention ~Alternative Ver.~" #"Premonition" #"Annihilation" #"A Road Home ~Piano ver.~" #"Cute God" #"Skepticism" #"Dark Passage" #"Mountain Dog" #"Masochism ~Another ver.~" #"Here I Go! ~slow ver.~" #"Main Theme - Kai ~Piano ver.~" #"Trap" #"Silent Protest" #"Disappointment" #"Usual" #"Vanity" #"Elucidation" #"Masochism" #"Truth" #"Crash" #"Story ~Piano ver.~" #"Cherished Desire" #"Main Theme - Kai ~Another ver.~" #"Flower of Hell ~Short Ver.~" Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 is the fourth official soundtrack released for the series on January 30, 2008. Track listing #"Main Theme - Orchestra" #"Happy" #"Huddle" #"Intrusion" #"Turbulent" #"Frustration" #"Justice!" #"Excitement" #"Setback" #"Awe" #"Breakout" #"Main Theme - Orchestra ~Piano ver.~" #"Secret" #"Sly" #"Plot" #"Silent Protest - Quietly" #"Impatience" #"Syndrome" #"Army" #"Tragedy" #"Static" #"Main Theme - Orchestra ~Another ver.~" #"Target a ~Short ver.~" Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kakera-Musubi See full article: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kakera-Musubi The Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kakera-Musubi was first released on September 27, 2006. Track listing #"Midori no Iro no Yasashii Kaze" #*Composition: Tenmon #"my home" #*Vocals: Haruka Shimotsuki #"M・A・T・S・U・R・I— Meet Your Match!" #*Vocals: Kazaha #"when they cry" #*Vocals: Rekka Katakiri #"Mushibami" #*Composition: zts #"hymn" #*Composition: Onoken #*Vocals: Rekka Katakiri #"samsara" #*Vocals: Chata #"you -Visionen im Spiegel-" #*Vocals: Yuzuki #"Tsuki no Yoru no Tsumetai Kaze" #*Composition: Tenmon Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kokoro-Musubi See full article: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kokoro-Musubi The Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Image Album Kokoro-Musubi was first released on December 21, 2007. Track listing #"Matsuri Hayashi ga Kikoeru" #*Vocals: Chata #"Kagerō" #*Vocals: Yuizuki Sora #"Shōjo no Hakumei" #*Vocals: Shimotsuki Haruka #"Watashi no Tame no Sekai no Arikata" #*Vocals: Katakiri Rekka #"Tsumugi Banashi" #*onoken #"Gekka no Kettōsha" #*Vocals: TERRA, Katakiri Rekka #"common wish" #*Vocals: Yuzuki #"integral integral" #*Vocals: Annabel #"Jikkon Gekiha! ~Kimi wo Mamoru Tame ni~" #*Vocals: RyoRca #"Kokoro-Musubi" #*Vocals: Kokoro-Musubi All Stars (Katakiri Rekka, TERRA, Yuzuki, Annabel, Shimotsuki Haruka, Yuizuki Sora, RyoRca, Chata) Character Albums Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.1 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.1 was released on . The tracks on the album were sung by three of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Soichiro Hoshi (as Maebara Keiichi), Mai Nakahara (as Ryūgū Rena), and Chafūrin (as Ōishi Kuraudo). Track listing #"Egao Happy Peace ♪ " #"Keiichi Oishi no Uwasa Jikenbo ABC" #"Original drama 'Rena no Kaaiimono'" #"Egao Happy Peace ♪" karaoke #"Keiichi Oishi no Uwasa Jikenbo ABC" karaoke Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.2 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.2 was released on . The tracks on the album were sung by Satsuki Yukino, who played both Sonozaki Mion and Shion in the anime. Track listing #"Futari no Birthday " – 4:14 #"Ienai Kotoba " – 4:07 #"Original drama 'Mion's Confession'" – 13:48 #"Futari no Birthday" karaoke – 4:14 #"Ienai Kotoba" karaoke – 4:07 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.3 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Character CD Vol.3 was released on . The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actresses from the anime adaptation: Yukari Tamura (as Furude Rika) and Mika Kanai (as Hōjō Satoko). Track listing #"Mugen Kairō " – 4:59 #"Suki Suki∞Nii-Nii " – 4:23 #"Original drama 'Hinamizawa Ibun'" – 13:49 #"Mugen Kairō" karaoke – 4:59 #"Suki Suki∞Nii-Nii" karaoke – 4:20 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.1 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.1 was released on December 29, 2007. The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actresses from the anime adaptation: Yukari Tamura (as Furude Rika) and Yui Horie (as Furude Hanyū). Track listing #"Nano Desu☆ " – 4:30 #"S·A·G·A· ~ Rinne no Hate ni " – 5:00 #"Original Drama 'Ishindenshin'" – 7:08 #"Nano Desu☆" Off Vocal – 4:26 #"S·A·G·A· ~ Rinne no Hate ni" Off Vocal – 4:58 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.2 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.2 was released on January 16, 2008. The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Miki Itō (as Takano Miyo) and Tōru Ōkawa (as Tomitake Jirō). Track listing #"Bon ~karma~ " – 3:19 #"Ai no Inazuma Senkou " – 3:58 #"Original Drama FM 'Hinamizawa Takano Miyo no Akarui Hinamizawa'" – 9:49 #"Bon ~karma~" Off Vocal – 3:18 #"Ai no Inazuma Senkou" Off Vocal – 3:57 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.3 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character Case Book Vol.3 was released on February 14, 2008. The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Yū Kobayashi (as Hōjō Satoshi) and Sōichirō Hoshi (as Maebara Keiichi). Track listing #"YellowsicKING" – 4:20 #"COOL ni Nare! ~Keep on Our Love~ " – 4:37 #"Original Drama FM 'Keiichi & Satoshi no Hinamizawa Cool Radio''" – 13:41'' #"YellowsicKING" Off Vocal – 4:19 #"Cool ni Nare! ~Keep On Our Love~" Off Vocal – 4:34 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Character CD Irie-tachi no Gyakushū Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai CD Irie-tachi no Gyakushū was released on August 15, 2008. The tracks on the album were sung by three of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Toshihiko Seki (as Irie Kyōsuke), Fumiko Orikasa (as Chie Rumiko), and Daisuke Ono as (as Akasaka Mamoru). Track listing #"HEAVEN'S Door " - 5:04 #"Chie-Sensei no Curry Rice Rondo " - 5:10 #"BUCHIKAMACE Tekkoudan " - 4:28 #"HEAVEN'S Door" Off Vocal - 5:04 #"Chie-Sensei no Curry Rice Ondo" Off Vocal - 5:10 #"BUCHIKAMACE Tekkoudan" Off Vocal - 4:28 Live Action Wheel of Fortune Wheel of Fortune (運命の輪, Unmei no Wa) is Eiko Shimamiya's third single produced by I've Sound and Geneon Entertainment label. It was released on April 16, 2008. The title track is used as the opening theme to the live-action movie. Track listing #"Wheel of Fortune" (運命の輪) - 5:03 #"Diorama" - 5:36 #"Wheel of Fortune (運命の輪) -instrumental-" - 5:04 #"Diorama -instrumental-" - 5:33 Chikai See full article: Chikai (Album) Chikai is Eiko Shimamiya's fourth single produced by I've Sound and Geneon Entertainment label. It is set to be released on April 8, 2009, a year after releasing her third single Wheel of Fortune. The title track is used as the opening theme for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai the live-action film sequel for the first Higurashi no Naku Koro ni live-action film. Track listing #"Chikai" (誓い) - 4:41 #"OXISOLS" - 5:15 #"Chikai" (誓い) -instrumental- - 4:36 #"OXISOLS" -instrumental- - 5:12 Category:Music Category:Song